


【索香】下音乐，DJ先生！

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 乌索普不害怕。那个陌生人也许是个又高又壮的家伙，只有一只眼睛，两条巨大的伤疤，和可以跟天神比拟的肌肉，但乌索普不害怕。没的事。当然，那家伙也许只是收缩一下手掌就能把乌索普的脑袋捏碎，那些伤疤也似乎在表示他有鍊过某种致命武术，但就算以上事项全部都没有，他仍然壮硕结实，可以光用蛮力就把乌索普揍成肉泥，而且……好吧，所以乌索普也许有一点点害怕。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 14





	【索香】下音乐，DJ先生！

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [keep playing that song (hey mister dj)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729946) by [adietxt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adietxt/pseuds/adietxt). 



> 作者的灵感来自尾田的彩页  
> 

乌索普不害怕。

那个陌生人也许是个又高又壮的家伙，只有一只眼睛，两条巨大的伤疤，和可以跟天神比拟的肌肉，但乌索普 **不** 害怕。没的事。当然，那家伙也许只是 **收缩** 一下手掌就能把乌索普的脑袋捏碎，那些伤疤也似乎在表示他有鍊过某种致命武术，但就算以上事项全部都没有，他仍然壮硕结实，可以光用蛮力就把乌索普揍成肉泥，而且……

好吧，所以乌索普也许有 **一点点** 害怕。

但那又不是他的错，好吗！他们通常拿来聚会兼玩乐团的录音室突然被一个长相可怕的男人佔据，谁能怪他害怕？伤疤、绿发（那是 **自然发色** 吗？）耳坠…所有的迹象都指名他是个混混，不然就是黑道。再加上──放在他身上的那些是 **刀** 吗？ **真** 刀？ **三** 把？

这一切唯一的救赎就是这个男人目前睡得正香，所以他应该不会立刻杀了乌索普。大概吧。乌索普并没有排除，那男人可以在睡梦中侦测到弱小的生命迹象并加以斩杀的可能性。醉拳那种。

录音室的门打开时，乌索普 **尖叫** 了一声。

「唷齁齁齁齁，你早到了呢，乌索普！」布鲁克挥手打招呼，对于绿发男人的存在完全不受影响，直接走向他的吉他。其他人开始跟在布鲁克后面一个一个进来了，一边互相聊天。

「好，我要开始了。」山治对着小团体宣布，一边在他的DJ台上操作，接着他指向键盘。「喂，乌索普，那些键盘可不会自己弹啊。」

好吧，所以他们都没有注意到。

好的，乌索普无所谓。乌索普很 **可以** 。他知道所有至理名言，像是别去打扰沉睡的狗──或者，以现在的情况来说，是别去打扰有可怕伤痕和三把刀的绿发男人，这样没有人（请读：乌索普）才不会被抹杀／或重伤。他可以应付，没问题。

练习开始了，沉浸在音乐里的确比较容易忽视那个男人。在乌索普发现之前，他们就已经弹奏好几个小时，约定下一次的时间，并互相告别了。他骑脚踏车骑了三个路口，才想到一件事。

那男人 **到底** 是谁啊？ 

***

乌索普打开录音室的门，绿发男人仍然睡在沙发上。

乌索普又关上门。

好吧。倒带。自他们上一次玩音乐已经过一个星期了，但这男人不知怎么的仍然在这里。乌索普是个聪明、理性的人──他能搞清楚的。

选项一：这男人无家可归，他想办法找到方式跑进录音室来，开始住在这里。可能很危险，叫警察的理由足够了。不过，这并没有解释为什么其他人都没有注意到这个男人的存在，这就来到另一个可能性……

选项二：这男人其实是录音室的幽灵，乌索普因为又厉害又观察力强，是唯一能够看到他的人，现在他得想办法让这个幽灵离开，不然他就会把乌索普一起拖到地狱去。

乌索普因为自己的想法笑了出来，再次打开门，山治正好在这个时候坐上了沙发，就在那男人的头旁边，太近了，但又对他们这么近毫无知觉。

那就是选项二了。

乌索普在脑中唸着驱魔咒，山治突然喊道：「你是要一直站在那里还怎样？」

「啊，对，我只是，在看手机上的简讯。」他回答，半喋喋不休，希望山治会相信他的谎言。他赶快跑向键盘。「只是想在我们开始之前先练习一下不同版本。」

「好，我等其他人来再开始。」山治有点心不在焉的说，他正看一本书看到一半。如果他注意到乌索普比平常要神经质，也没有说出来，就只是回去看他的书。

乌索普趁机观察了一下。

情况真是太让人 **匪夷所思** 了，因为山治通常 **不是** 个喜欢接触的人。那是路飞的玩意儿──把四肢全部缠绕在朋友身上，用猴子抱树一样的方式给他们拥抱。山治通常会保持距离，就算跟朋友，特别是男性。

但现在，不知道为什么，山治看起来在这个绿发男人身边非常轻松自在，即使他们靠非常近。他的肩膀舒服的靠在椅背上，一只手拿着书──另一只手放在男人头旁边的空位上，乌索普觉得他开始出现幻觉了，因为──他是在心不在焉的用手指玩那男人的头发吗？

那个『男人都是低等生物』山治？ **在玩另一个男人的头发？**

乌索普开始质疑他自己的精神状况了。

*** 

乌索普 **发誓** 他被诅咒了，不然他怎么会跟那个男人同处一室。再一次。旁边都没有别人。

而且因为宇宙恨他，那男人突然哼了一声，打了个呵欠，眨眨眼醒来了。

乌索普有点想跑出房间，他没这么做的唯一理由是他满确定这男人就像野生动物，能够感知恐惧。于是他定在原地，看着那男人睡眼惺忪的环顾四周，最后终于注意到乌索普的存在。

他们的目光对上。那男人又眨眨眼，皱起眉。「你是谁？」

「那是 **我的** 问题。」乌索普想用尽全力大喊，他真这么做了，只不过比较像耳语，同时他跳到了DJ台后面。以防万一。「等等，你看得到我？」

那男人继续对他皱眉。「为什么 **看不到** ？」

「你是活的。」乌索普忍不住指出。

「…对啊？」那男人看起来在怀疑乌索普是不是疯子，但他看起来并不像随时会拿刀扎人，所以乌索普认为这次算胜利。男人用手梳过头发。「听着，我猜你认识厨子。」

厨子。他们的小团体里只有一个人符合这个暱称。「山治。认识啊。」乌索普赶快说。「我是山治的朋友。也在乐团里。对了，我叫乌索普。」

「听过你。我是索隆。」男人──索隆──自我介绍。然后──没有多做解释。

「好吧。」乌索普回答，只是想打破沉默。「你，呃，认识山治？」

这应该是对话的自然走向，但他却又得到索龙的 **另一眼** 。「说真的？厨子从来没有…」他停顿了一下，呻吟一声。「他当然没有提过了。我敢说他跟你讲娜美的事比讲我的还多，对吧。」

乌索普知道娜美──她是山治的大学朋友，有时候她会来帮忙处理乐团的财务。另一方面呢，索隆…「听着，我很抱歉，夥计，但我只知道你是个突然开始跑来我们的练习聚会，然后从头睡到尾的家伙。」

「因为无聊的要命，那就是为什么。」索隆说，接着赶快补充。「没有恶意。」

「没关系，我知道不是每个人都喜欢。不过…」乌索普哽了一下，不确定这个问题恰不恰当，但好奇心战胜了。「如果你觉得无聊，为什么还要来？」

索隆竟然 **脸红** 了。他揉了揉后颈，让人惊讶的看起来很害羞。「嗯…不要跟他说，但…」他清清喉咙，明显很慌乱，接着才咕哝。「臭厨子说，如果我能来支持他，那类的蠢事，他会很高兴。」

「来支持他。」乌索普重复，脑袋拒绝工作。「山治想要你…来支持他。」

「对啊，你懂的。」索隆说。「作为他的男朋友。」

乌索普被空气呛到。幽灵论还更有道理点。 **真的。**

*** 

「我真希望能看见你当时的表情。」山治一边狂笑一边说。「你真的以为绿藻头是个 **幽灵** ？」

「对当时而言那是最可信的解释好吗？」乌索普忿忿不平的回嘴。对他来说，那要比这整个… **男朋友** …来说更不让人惊讶。

乌索普对他的男性朋友交了男朋友并没有问题──天啊，不，问题不在那。但这可是 **山治** 。爱女人成痴，充满浪漫的山治，永远不懂闭嘴的聒噪绅士该如何照顾女士，还有女人比恶心又没文化的男人要美丽多少。

同一个山治现在正让索隆把手臂环在他的背上，他的头舒服的靠着索隆的肩膀。索隆的手在山治的头发里，动作很亲密，山治像只猫一样，明显因为得到注意而感到沾沾自喜。

「抱歉，我忘了你没去参加娜美的生日。」山治终于笑完后说。「我就是那时候第一次跟乐团介绍索隆。」

「等等。 **娜美** 的生日？」时间线对不上啊──「我的天啊，山治，那是 **六个月前** 耶。」

山治耸耸肩。「对啊，我的错，我只是认定在那天之后大家都知道了。」

乌索普天旋地转，因为一件又一件事的揭露──不只是山治开始跟男人约会，索隆甚至不是一时好玩的对象；他们很可能是在 **稳定交往** 。自从山治十五岁他就没看过他这么做了，那年他被某个乌索普根本不记得名字的女孩伤透了心。

事实让乌索普的世界颠倒了过来，只不过…其实没有。他以前从来没考虑过这种可能性，但现在回头看看，实在太有道理了。山治，充满自我毁灭的不安，能在索隆身上找到安慰，因为他明显是个行动派的人。山治对情话没有感觉，但索隆，即使自己一点兴趣都没有，还是来参加男朋友的乐团练习，只因为那样会让山治开心…想到这里乌索普不由得露出笑容。

「喂，你笑什么，长鼻子。」山治指出。「好诡异。」

「没什么，我只是觉得，索隆愿意来我们的乐团练习支持你，真是太甜蜜了。」乌索普想都没想就说。「他告诉我他觉得很无聊，但他还是来了，因为你希望他来。」

乌索普看着他面前的两个男人因为他的话同时红了脸，山治把自己从索隆的怀里解开，坐直了身子。「什么？那个绿藻告诉你的？」

「我跟你 **说过** 不要告诉他的！」索隆咆哮，当山治瞪大眼睛看向他时把头别开。他把脸埋在手里，但就连乌索普能看到红晕蔓延到索隆的耳尖。看着这一幕，山治露出 **灿笑** ，乌索普从来没看他这么开心过。

真甜蜜，乌索普很为山治高兴，但他还是不希望他们就在这里开始亲热，恶，于是他清清喉咙。

索隆和山治从彼此身边跳开，明显忘了房间里还有另一个人。山治立刻站起身，往DJ台走去，一边嘀咕：「总之，呃，我要开始设定了，你就像平常一样乖乖的待在那里。」

「好啦，好啦。」索隆说着，躺回沙发上，但乌索普注意到索隆没有像平常一样立刻回去睡觉。他的目光停在山治身上。

索隆看起来不像会灿笑的人，但现在他的脸上带着一抹小小的微笑，那种以为没人在看的时候会露出的笑容。那笑容抹去了他脸上的线条，他注视着山治背影的目光中带着某种── **柔和** 。

索隆也没有那么可怕嘛。


End file.
